Maybe I Love Him
by GrabYourFriends
Summary: Dorky, fluffy Finnshall oneshots. :3 I'm putting the disclaimer here because I can: Don't own Adventure Time. If I did, it wouldn't be over and Finnshall and Bubbline would be canon. :D
1. Baby's Butt

"Here," Marshall Lee mumbles, tossing his favorite plaid shirt into Finn's face.

"You're..giving me this? Like, to keep?" Finn asks, holding up Marshall's shirt in front of himself and gazing longingly at it.

Marshall laughs, strumming the strings on his bass and floating upside down in front of Finn. "It's your birthday, right? My gift to you. Happy birthday, Finny," he coos, reaching out with one hand to pinch Finn's cheek. As he does this, a hue of red paints itself across Finn's cheeks before Marshall lets go. He fights the urge to comment a dirty remark as Finn opens his mouth to speak.

"I'll wear it as pajamas for the rest of my life," Finn says slightly nervously, hugging the shirt close to his chest and smiling.

Marshall's lips curl into a smirk as he floats around the room and plays his bass. "You're adorable," he chirps. "Remind me why we can't be a couple again."

"Well," Finn starts, "because Jake would murder both of us in our sleep, or at least _you_."

Marshall chuckles. "C'mon, dude—that guy's a total softie. No denying it."

Finn rolls his eyes and removes his hat, letting all his shiny golden locks fall into place before also pulling his shirt off in favor of wearing his new shirt.

Marshall can't help but stare as Finn pulls his shirt off over his head, and everything seems to be moving in slow motion. He doesn't realize he's drooling until something hard hits him in the face, reeling his head backwards.

"Don't look, you perv!" Finn shouts, slipping his hat back on.

"We're both guys here; what's there to hide?" Marshall questions, floating toward his favorite blonde.

Finn blushes and picks his shirt up, stuffing it back into his backpack before climbing the ladder that leads to the first floor. "There's plenty to hide from a pervert like you," he states as he plops down on the new couch, which is as soft as a baby's butt. "Man, dude. Your new couch is soft as butts!"

Marshall laughs as he floats downstairs. "What if there's a butt out there that isn't soft? Like a butt made of wood or rock?"

Finn turns the TV on and narrows his eyes as he watches. "You have a point," he says after a moment.

Marshall wiggles his eyebrows. "I bet your butt is soft~."

Before Finn can finish his sentence of, "Dude, wha—", Marshall floats over and turns him on his stomach, grabbing one of his buttcheeks.

"Yep~!" Marshall chirps before Finn and his flustered face can catch up to him. "Your buttcheeks are softer than a baby's~."

"H-hey! Who said you could touch my butt?!"

"I did. Now, get out," the Vampire King orders, picking the human up by his collar and floating him to the door, then throwing him out. Literally. His backpack landing in his face, Finn stands up and shrugs it on. He turns around and starts walking before a thought crosses his mind.

"Hey, wait! What about my shirt?"

"Bye~!" Marshall slams the door in his face before he can come back in. That shirt is _his_ , since he gave up his favorite button-up for that dork.


	2. Desperate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. The only thing I own is the song, homie. :P**

* * *

Marshall Lee sighs, watching the rain fall as he floats above his front porch, keeping a steady beat on his electric guitar, Finn permanently ingrained in his mind.

Finn. He's all he can think about. He wants to breathe him in, eat him as if he is the color red, and most of all, he wants to hug him like he'll never get the chance again, repeating the mantra "I love you" until his voice stops working.

But he's too awkward to even look at him without going insane.

He's too scared to touch him, in fear that he'll explode or something.

He knows it's weird, but he himself is weird.

" _Finn, Finn, Finn_ ," he sings quietly, eyes closed as he floats into a lying position. " _Maybe it's just a phase. Maybe I'm going insane._ " He hears Finn's laughter and sees his smile in his mind. " _Maybe it's the way he smiles at me or the way he shouts with glee._ "

He imagines Finn's possible reactions to a confession. " _Maybe, maybe I just love him. Maybe I love him._ " The best one: Finn blushes, backing away, then mutters those four words before running off—"I love you, too."

" _Maybe those injuries could heal faster if I bit him._ "

He thinks about how often Finn shows him a new injury, talking about how it's 'a new addition to his collection of scars'. He wishes he wouldn't injure that perfect, buttermilk skin that's sun-kissed and makes him feel like he's friends with sunshine.

" _Maybe he likes someone else._ "

His mind wanders to when Finn always lamented about Flame Princess, now the Flame King. He remembers wanting to find that girl who made Finn hurt and douse her in ice water. He was just blind with rage.

" _Maybe we weren't meant to be, and maybe I love him._ "

He knows that he's unfit for Finn, and is always being beaten up about it.

" _Why do I love him? Why is that so?_ "

Floating away from his front porch and into the rain that soaks him in seconds, Marshall feels the music fill his entire being.

" _Why does my heart fill with fear whenever he's near? Why does he hurt me so badly with just one touch?_ "

It's possible that he hasn't noticed that Finn is walking his way, but is too far to hear him. He sings out, unaware of anything but himself and his never ending thoughts.

" _Maybe I love him_ ," he sings as he floats further from the house, ultimately closer to Finn.

" _Maybe I love him..too much._ "

As he finishes that last line, he turns to face a wide-eyed and sleep-deprived Finn, who stares at him incredulously. He stops altogether, eyes locked on Finn's. And then, tired of all the bullcrap, he grabs the mystified Finn by the chin, pulling his face in close.

" _Maybe I love you..._ " he begins, breath fanning against the other boy's lips.

Finn, lost in the moment and anticipation, finishes with, " _..just enough._ "

In that moment, all Marshall's countless fantasies about pressing his lips to Finn's all diminish except for one: Kissing in the Rain. He'd kiss Finn after serenading him, and then they'd live happily ever after.

Hopefully, they will.


	3. Trap

It's become a concerning issue that Finn's red pajamas have been 'mysteriously' turned white, so he and Jake are on the case.

 **10:00 AM, Finn wakes up to discover that his once red footie pajamas are now white.**

"WHAT THE STANK?!"

Jake hears the shout from their room and turns the stove off, climbing up the ladder to see what's wrong. "Finn? What's—oh my glob." Upon seeing the disgruntled blonde in all white, face scarlet, Jake recalls the time that a lady Sasquatch mistook him as her baby and laughs. "What happened, dude?" he asks, stretching over and tugging on Finn's white pajamas. "Your pj's are all...white."

"That's what _I'm_ trying to figure out! It had to have been Marcy or Marshall.."

 **11:00 AM, Finn and Jake investigate the scene of the crime for any traces of aforementioned vampires.**

Jake sniffs around, crawling on his hands and knees in order to get accurate results while Finn looks around with his magnifying glass. So far, they've found nothing. Until...

"Hoorah! A clue!" Finn cries, holding up a piece of red fabric.

Jake glances at it. "But who does it belong to?" He meanders over and sniffs the fabric, his nose size increasing to sharpen that particular sense. "Smells like...strawberries."

Finn's eyes grow as wide as saucers. "Quickly, to the...downstairs!"

"You mean the second floor?"

"No time for corrections!" Finn exclaims, grabbing Jake's arm and climbing downstairs.

Once they reach the second floor, Finn's assumptions are correct. The bowl of strawberries that was sitting on the table only two minutes ago is missing!

"I'm onto you, Abadeer!" Finn bellows, climbing out the window and onto the roof before Jake or BMO, who had just walked into the room, can say anything.

"Was that Finn? Jake, what is going on?" BMO asks, running up to the window and looking skyward.

"We're about to solve the mystery of the White Pajamas!" Jake answers before stretching onto roof.

BMO raises an eyebrow, but shakes it off and climbs down to the first floor. From there, the lovable robot heads to the pond and exclaims, "Hello, Football!" He pulls a loaf of bread from behind his back and rips a piece off, tossing it into the water. "I brought you lunch!"

Football's face lights up. "Yay, lunch! Thank you so much!" she exclaims, reaching for the bread. Before she can grab it, though, one of the ducks eats it. "Nooo!" she cries, weeping.

"Carlos! That was for Football!" BMO scolds, ripping another piece of bread from the loaf.

 **11:03 AM, Finn and Jake climb onto the roof and find the perpetrator.**

"I knew it!" Finn exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at the vampire under the umbrella, who is currently sucking the red from a strawberry.

Jake raises his eyebrows in slight surprise. "Oh. Hey."

Marshall Lee Abadeer smirks and flicks a drained strawberry at Jake. "Go away, doggy. This is between villain and victim," he orders, morphing his hand into a giant bat hand and grabbing Jake's head with it.

Jake holds back a scream and stretches away, leaving the human and vampire king alone.

"Why'd ya do it?" Finn asks in his best Bostonian accent, glaring Marshall down.

The vampire lets out a low chuckle and floats over to the human. "You're so cute that I could suck the red from your cheeks~."

"But my cheeks aren't red—"

"I wanted to lure you into my little trap, and it appears to have worked. Now let's fly!" Marshall exclaims, wrapping his arms around Finn's torso and flying away, causing the boy to blush from surprise and sudden contact.

 **11:07 AM, Marshall flies Finn to an unknown place.**

"Those were my only pajamas, y'know," Finn states, watching the scenery below them fly by.

Marshall shrugs. "You can have my old ones. They don't fit anymore."

Finn blushes. Marshall's pajamas? He can't wear his crush's pajamas!

 **12:00 PM, Marshall lands on a cliff.**

"So, why did you want to trick me?" Finn asks, hugging his knees to his chest and watching the clouds.

Marshall suddenly scoots up behind Finn and wraps his arms and legs around him. "Because I like you," he whispers into his ear.

 **12:01 PM, Marshall's confession causes Finn to turn around and kiss the vampire king right on the lips, much to Marshall's surprise and pleasure.**


	4. I Made a Minor Mistake

*coughs* It seems that I've made a mistake. In chapter 1, Finn is supposed to have left his shirt on Marshall's bedroom floor, but I'd forgotten that I wrote Finn having put his shirt in his backpack, so I apologize for the confusion. He's wearing Marshall's plaid button-up and left his blue tee at Marshall's house. *sweats*


	5. Pervert

Finn's heartbeat increases tenfold when he sees Bonnibel Bubblegum flipping her fluffy pink hair and talking to—well, more like _rebuking_ —Lillian Space. _Despite the stern look on her face, she still manages to look cute_ , he thinks as he clutches his textbooks tight to his chest and slowly makes his way over to her. She looks up, noticing him before he can even take another step.

"Finn!" She waves him over, and he feels the heat rising in his cheeks as he scuttles toward her. "Good timing. Can you do a favor for me?" As she speaks, an aura of roses surround her and she's in slow motion, but only in his eyes. _This is it, Finn! Do what you came here for!_

Nodding determinedly to himself, he finally chimes in. "H-hey, Bonnie?!"

Bonnibel pauses, confused.

"Um—"

"Wait, were you even _listening_ to me? Finn, I asked if you could babysit Goliad since I've got somewhere to be," she explains, arms folded with an irritated expression, before checking her watch. "Oh, I'm nearly late—"

Suddenly, a tan arm wraps itself around Bonnibel's shoulders, and the smirking face of Marceline Abadeer is sent Finn's way, then hers. "Ready for our date, Bonnibel~?" she queries, kissing her now red face.

"M- _Marcy_! Not in front of _Finn_!"

The pupils in his blue eyes crumble apart and fall to the bottom of his irises.

"Why not? Think he'll be jelly~?"

"That's not it!" Bonnibel exclaims, pulling her in and turning herself and her away from him. Lowering her voice, she whispers, "He doesn't even know—"

"Y-you're _gay_?" he finally asks after a moment, a little over the shock.

Bonnibel composes herself, pulling away from Marceline and standing up from her spot on the cement stairs in the courtyard of OooAaa High. "Y-yes. I apologize for not telling you earlier.."

Then, he does the stupidest thing in the entire existence of mankind—something that would make a dog's _butt_ seem like a genius.

"Oh, really?" He perks up, forcing a smile while sweat drips from his face and pit stains begin to form on his stark white hoodie. "That's a coincidence, 'cause I'm gay, too!"

Bonnibel is surprised, but yet not at the same time. She'd always suspected her strange little, slightly effeminate friend of being a homosexual. "Oh? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yup!" Another stupid choice. _Finn, you're killing yourself here._

"What's his name?"

"Actually, you know him," he says, eyes frantically scanning the area. Then, he sees him, sitting on top of a picnic table and inhaling a whole container of strawberries. "It's Marcy's brother—Marshall Lee!"

"What? But he's—"

Bonnibel cuts Marceline off with a surprised squeak, jaw having had dropped to the pavement. "Y-y-you—"

She points to him, then Marshall. "a-a-and-and him?!"

As if sensing his name coming up in conversation, Marshall Lee Abadeer traipses over toward the trio and smirks. "Someone talkin' 'bout the sexiness that is me?" he inquires before locking eyes with a very flabbergasted Finn Mertins. "Ooh, hey, cutie~!" he greets the boy, hugging his waist and making his way up to his face, taking a lock of his hair in two of his fingers and sniffing it.

Bonnibel has never seen Finn and Marshall interact before, and now she understands why! "Oh my glob! You're _embarrassed_!" she comments, pointing at a searingly flustered Finn, who is being nose-molested by someone who actually only pines after him, whilst _he_ pines after Bonnibel.

"W-what?" he interjects, shoving Marshall's face and puckered lips away. "N-no way, dude—I mean dudette—I mean Bonnie!"

"Awe, you're so adorable~!" Marshall comments, hugging him close and rubbing his leg against his crotch, making him very uncomfortable.

"Well, best of luck to you two! We'll be off, then!" Bonnibel chirps, arm-in-arm with Marceline, before sauntering off happily.

"Wait!" Finn says weakly, slumping.

She didn't hear him.

"Don't worry; Big Bro Marshall's here for ya~!" Marshall exclaims, kissing Finn's cheek, then rubbing his own cheek against Finn's.

Ever since they were kids, Finn always thought of Marshall as another big brother, Jake being the first. Therefore, he always called him "Big Bro", but grew out of it when he turned thirteen. Marshall still likes to think of himself as a big brother to Finn, earning him the accusation of having a little brother complex. Of course, he admitted to it, explaining how having a little sister is "no fun".

"Ugh.." he groans as Marshall starts squeezing his ass.

 _Two Weeks Later_

"C'mon. Call me big brother," Marshall demands, having handcuffed Finn to his bed. "Then Marshy will let you go~."

Finn, extremely flustered as Marshall begins undoing his belt and pulling his pants down, gulps and decides to speak after he tugs on his underwear. "B-big brother.."

Marshall grins coyly. "What was that?" He lifts the blonde's shirt up and licks his navel.

Trying not to fidget, Finn repeats himself, only to discover that this isn't the correct way to say it.

Marshall runs his tongue across his nipple, stirring up heat in Finn's lower region, which is covered by Marshall's leg tight in between his thighs. "Ah.." he moans, face burning like Hades as Marshall tugs his underwear down, finger poking his erection. "B-big bro Marshall! _BIG BRO MARSHALL_!" he shrieks as Marshall's tongue hovers over his sweet part.

"Aw." The raven sits up, sighing in a chagrin manner. "I wanted to tease you a little more...or _taste_ you~."

"W-w-what the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!" Finn screeches as Marshall moves his clothes back into place and licks his earlobe. "Why are you...so...so... _pervy_?!"

Marshall uncuffs him and sits him up, pulling him into his lap as he rubs his now sore wrists. He'd been in those cuffs for two hours, one spent waiting for Marshall as he dicked around in the shower, thirty minutes being forced to watch as the twisted older teen jacked off to the sight of him in handcuffs... _ **directly** in his face_...and another thirty being teased, touched in bad places, and kissed and licked endlessly... **everywhere**.

Before he can wipe it off his face, Marshall licks his own dry cum off of Finn's red-hot face, smirking. Sighing, he lies back. "That was fun, little bro~. Let's do it again, but this time, _you_ tease _me_ ~. I think a skimpy little kitty costume would be appropriate, and I happen to have one for you in my closet~. It's _just_ your size~."

"Like _hell_! I think being touched like that was enough to compel me to get a restraining order against you," the blonde growls, standing up and attempting to exit the room before Marshall dramatically runs up to slam the door, also effectively pinning him to it, just in order to stop him. "Back up."

"No. Look, Finn—I-I know I may seem super creepy and predatory, but I seriously _do_ love you in the romantic sense. You're so smart and strong, and you speak your mind. You're adorable as fuck, and really cuddly. Your body may be _extremely_ exceptional, but your personality is even _better_." The look in his eyes is more serious than it's been in a million years.

What's with the sudden confession? It's confusing, and why is his heart threatening to explode?

 _ **WHAT IS THIS FEELING?!**_

Marshall strokes his cheek with his knuckles, expression soft as Finn stares daggers at his feet. Poor feet. They don't deserve this. Marshall deserves the intense stare even less, but he doesn't deserve to not be looked in the eyes.

Slowly but surely, he drags his eyes up like weights to meet Marshall's deep brown ones. He wishes he hadn't, though. Tears spill over in Marshall's eyes, and he lets out a cry as he slumps down to his level, pulling him into a close hug. Face burrowed in Marshall's chest, he can practically feel the older male's guilt. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for being such an insensitive pervert. I know you don't want to experience your first time so young, and I know that you don't even _like_ me. I just.."

Neither of them can speak anymore, so they just stand in awkward silence as he cries into his shoulder, his body racking with pained sobs. Finn understands. He's felt unrequited love before. Key words: 'Felt' and 'before'.

Finally, Marshall finishes. "I just love you so much. I-I don't want anyone to take you from me or hurt you. I'll never hurt you. I love you too much to even function correctly. All day, all night, you're the only thing on my mind. I get that you love Bon-Bon, but she loves Marcy, and Marcy loves her. Stop loving her so much. It hurts to see you go through the same pain. Even if you _don't_ love me, at least fall in love with someone else who genuinely loves you back. Just know that...that even if you turn your back on me, I'll always love you.."

Finn is overwhelmed with a hodgepodge of emotions, such as love, guilt, empathy, and more. Marshall had stolen the air from his lungs from the moment the word 'love' left his lips. He realizes that all of these weird feelings he's felt for the past two weeks are the same ones that he felt for Bonnibel, and that this means that he's in love with Marshall Lee Abadeer.

"Uh..I think.." he pauses when Marshall pulls away. "I think I'm also in love with you, Marshall."

The raven blinks, cheeks crimson. He doesn't move or speak.

Finn begins to get concerned. "B-Big bro..?"

Suddenly, Marshall sighs in relief and falls on top of Finn, sending them tumbling to the floor. Pushing himself up, Marshall peers down on Finn's embarrassed features and bites his lip, this time, deciding to wait for permission to kiss him.

Finn looks up at him, relaxation in his eyes, and pulls him down into a long, passionate kiss.

In that moment, he cries. He cries because he feels so dumb for putting Marshall through all of that pain. He didn't think the feelings were sincere, but now he knows for sure. Marshall Lee Abadeer feels nothing but love toward _him_ , Finn Mertins.

 _The Next Day_

Bonnibel is surprised to find Finn more relaxed than usual, and more compliant as well. She watches with wide eyes as he and Marshall have a goodbye makeout session right in front of a classroom, but nearly stops being able to function when Marshall kisses Finn's cheek and hugs him before heading off.

Finn smiles, happily turning on his heel and wandering into his classroom. He remembers a moment when he had to kiss Marshall in front of Bonnibel and the entire football and cheerleading teams in the first few weeks of their fake relationship.

Now, that relationship is real.

Bonnibel knew they were faking it and wanted to intervene, but it looks like they worked it out last night.

Before, the kisses from Finn were hesitant, but now, they're genuine and happy. _Not_ embarrassed.

Before, Marshall would squeeze his ass as a goodbye, but now, he hugs Finn and kisses his cheek. That's anything _but_ perverted.

She feels glad that she hadn't intervened.


End file.
